Vividarium
by Zerofoxie
Summary: [PG13 for slang...] Final Fantasy VIII in poetic form :D Eh, it's interesting and funny, to say the least ^_^ Please read and review? o.ov hey, my English teacher liked it *^^*()
1. Prelude and Part One

foreword:.   
This is worded exactly as written for my 12 grade honors' english class ^_^ Perhaps use this example to see if your teacher is tolerant enough to allow works like this to be turned in for assignments. This one was merely assigned as "write a poem about half a page in length about ANYTHING." -- well, you can see how much I ran with it...It's a total of three WHOLE (back and front) pages written on notebook paper, and took about two days to write. I even received an extension from my teacher who was pleased when I told him my poem was bordering Epic-length. My bud, Candyce (linked to in fave authors on my profile), had read my first few pages, and told him it was really good, plus I showed him the current length, so he trusted me on this one and granted a whole weekend for me to work on it :D Also, he said that this was kind of confusing to him, so I advise all readers to have at least SOME knowledge about the game's storyline before reading. I tried to leave out the more confusing details and rearranged some parts to have it make more sense to the lay-person reader (like combining all of Laguna's more important scenarios and not have them hopping around here and there). Please, PLEASE comment on this if you read it :D :D :D PLEASE? ^_~ Oh, and there's three parts to this. I divided it into the respective discs, but combined Three and Four since Four IS rather short ¬_¬() 

=PART ONE= 

The eighth of the series tells of a day  
When a sorceress wants to take all time away  
A girl in a field, a fight far beyond  
Evil in the air, innocent blood is drawn 

An opponent awakes, a scar marks his face  
He hears a small voice and sees a familliar place  
His teacher walks in and frowns in disgust  
Telling him of how he betrayed her trust  
By fighting again with his fellow classmate  
And once again tempted his mortal fate  
They return to their classroom where he trains to achieve  
The honorable rank of being a SeeD  
Squall, our male lead, went to the Fire Cave next  
To capture a "Guardian Force" as a test  
He went forth and conquered with incredible speed  
And became a prime candidate as a future SeeD  
A mission in Dollet proved he had the stuff  
To overcome danger, to be wise and tough  
He passed the test and soon joined the ranks  
Of SeeD, and to his friends he gave thanks:  
Quistis, the teacher who helped reach his goal  
Zell the kickboxer, his stomach never full  
And Selphie from Trabia, a messenger girl  
Who fell down a hill and into their world  
Next was a party, complete with a dance  
Squall danced with some girl -- could it lead to romance?  
(Of course, this is Squaresoft that we're speaking of  
So if she doesn't die, this WILL lead to love...)  
The next day, our cast was sent to a town  
Called "Timber" to fight until their opponents went down  
Behold! Who is this that they now must fight for?  
The girl that Squall danced with the evening before!  
Her name is Rinoa, she's clad all in blue  
(With a demeanor so bubbly it gives one the flu...)  
Their base is a train, their quest on the tracks  
(And now we sit for hours to hear all the facts...)  
Vinzer Deling is evil, Timber he oppresses  
He's on a train right now, to the best of their guesses  
Quite some time later, we take over his train  
But inside is not him, our quest was in vain  
Surprise, surprise! the president's NOT in town!  
It's really a fake (killed by one "Phoenix Down"!  
Because he was replaced with an already-dead being  
A life-giving item led to its undoing!)  
"Oh well, what a loss, I guess that you're screwed  
So give us our cash and we're out of here, dude,"  
Is the first thing that you're quick to reply  
But the contract says "You fight 'till THEY or YOU die."  
Later you end up at another SeeD school  
And execute a mission to kill who controls Deling (the fool)  
A lon-haired cowboy thus joins your team  
A sniper who wishes to be every girl's dream  
You set off for Deling, a city of lights  
To kill Sorceress Edea and end Timber's fight  
The sniper got jumpy for death made him sad  
Still he fired -- a miss -- making things very bad  
You take on the witch, good old one-on-one  
But first face her lapdog who adds to the fun  
He's really just Seifer, your old punching bag  
(Whom gave you the scar, then ran off like a fag)  
A couple of GFs quickly do the trick  
And defeat ol' Seifer (heh...take THAT, you prick!)  
Alas, now you meet your original foe  
For this your friends join you to help kill that ho!  
You think she would die from such wacks in the head  
But, nope! she's but weakened - even Seifer's not dead!  
The battle has angered our dear sorceress  
She flings an ice crystal at you -- it doesn't miss 

disclaimer:.   
characters not by me, but by squaresoft. squaresoft and final fantasy viii (c) square et al. 


	2. Part Two

=PART TWO= 

Before you even know it, your chest is impaled  
You black out and later awaken in jail  
You and your comerades are thus charged with treason  
Edea not amused with this "witch-hunting" season  
Oh! And there's one thing we hae to include  
Sometimes you go back in time as another dude  
! His name is Laguna, his friends Kiros and Ward  
Their antics so amusing that they'll never leave you bored  
Laguna acts so macho when they're trudging through the bush  
But when faced with a cute piano girl he turns into a wuss  
A mission in an excavation site made them scared stiff  
Confronted with an army, they fled by jumping off a cliff  
They fell into the ocean, but Laguna hit his head  
The other two escaped and Laguna was left for dead!  
He washed ashore in Winhill and was rescued by a dame  
She helped him to recover (and this woman's name was Raine)  
Raine also cared for a small girl whose name was Ellone  
(Her real parents were killed when soldiers came to take her away)  
Laguna fell in love with Raine and married her as well  
Then had to rescue Ellone from within Esthar's shell  
It took him months to find her but he's lucky that he did  
For Esthar masked its borders to help keep itself well-hid  
Laguna and his comerades went to Odine's laboratory  
And recovered Ellone, then restored Esthar's glory  
By getting rid of Adel, the sorceress in power  
(It must have taken days but here it plays through in an hour)  
The populace was grateful, being free made them comtent  
To thank him for his work they made Laguna President!  
Fast-forward to the present day and to our hero, Squall  
Inside a torture chamber being fried upon a wall  
That whiney lapdog, Seifer, asked him why the SeeDs exist  
But hah! Squall held his silence, making Seifer really pissed  
Back in another cell, the other four planned getting out  
Rinoa's father made her bail (and made the others pout)  
After she got out of jail, the others made their move  
They met up with Rinoa and Irvine, then went up to the roof  
Next, they rescued Squall then left the prison with post-haste  
Their next destination being a nearby missle base  
Half went to the silo while the rest went to the school  
They screwed with the missles' coordinates ("An FMV! How Cool!!")  
Although they couldn't stop the missles from their desired paths  
They only hit one target (with one ugly aftermath...)  
Trabia was in ruins, that fact you couldn't deny  
But balamb Garden wa saved because Squall made it fly!  
A fight on Galbadia Garden occurs next in line  
'Cause you're after Edea again ("The witch's ass is mine!")  
Again you confront "Sir Seifer" and after he is felled  
You REALLY defeat Edea...but with Rinoa, a spirit melds 

disclaimer:.   
characters not by me, but by squaresoft. squaresoft and final fantasy viii (c) square et al. 


	3. Part Three

=PART THREE= 

She seems as though she's comatose though she was once so strong  
So you go to Esthar on foot (a journey hard and long)  
A scientist discovers that she is, indeed, alive  
Inside her is a sorceress' spirit that survives  
He sends you to a Lunar Base for 0-G research  
But something unexpected happens: Rinoa goes berserk  
She wanders in a trance-like state to an odd looking sphere  
And frees Sorceress Adel from the Lunar atmosphere!  
It seems that's how they rid themselves of her in the first place:  
They froze her in a giant sphere and shipped her out to space  
Squall put on a space suit to rescue the poor girl  
And held her as the monsters from the moon flew to their world  
Rinoa inadvertantly began a "Lunar Cry"  
By freeing the moon's monsters, their numbers filling the sky  
Rinoa and Squall are stranded, their suits' boosters both ran out  
luckily, the Ragnarok, a spacecraft, floats about  
They board and overtake it form the aliens on board  
(By bombarding them with blind spells, then hitting them in their gourds)  
A touching scene transgresses on the flight deck while you fly  
Back down to Esthar (and geez, this part always makes me cry!)  
Rinoa tells Squall that she loves him, but he says nothing back  
(Just as well, for if he did, I'd have had a heartattack!!)  
A radio controller guy asks who is on the flight  
Squall says it's just the both of them, and gives the man a fright  
He says Rinoa, sorceress, descendant of Hyne  
Must be taken in custody, her powers to be confined  
So when they land they're greeted by some Esthar populace  
Rinoa opts to leave with them, no tears upon her face  
At first Squall just shrugs it off, then becomes really sad  
When Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie find out they get mad  
They tell him off because he never shows them how he feels  
It's only then that he realizes his love for her is real  
And thus they go to the sorceress memorial to recover  
The girl who once was an annoyance, but now will be his lover  
(Didn't I allude to this somewhere on the first page?)  
So with brute force he rescues the girl who's now a mage  
Off to Esthar City to find a way to help kill  
The sorceress who likes to control Rinoa with her will  
We meet the President of Esthar -- who is it, you ask?  
It's Laguna, the moron, whom Squall was in the past!  
It seems that this girl, Ellone, is the one who would send  
You to the past, but is also your childhood friend!  
Our entire cast knew each other in the days of old  
But from summoning GFs, you've forgotton, you are told  
Ellone was Squall's "big sis," but now you have to go  
And rescue her form Seifer (who, in case you didn't know  
Is still alive) inside this floating Pandora Lunatic  
(Which you saw in the past when Laguna had explored it)  
It seems that Seifer hasn't done whatever he did want  
But obeyed Ultimecia (whom you'll later confront)  
This sorceress from the future has traveled back through time  
Via a neat gizmo developed by Doc Odine  
But only her spirit can go back into the past  
After rescuing Ellone, you promptly kick Seifer's ass  
Ultimecia is inside that ugly Sorceress Adel  
And is using her to get her way (Oh, bloody hell!  
Another sorceress to fight!!) she wants into the past  
To achieve Time Compression where only she can last  
(A place where only one time exists is all that she wants  
No past or future, only present) so we go on a hunt  
To rescue Rinoa who was taken by Seifer  
To the chamber with Adel to junction unto her  
You fight Adel and kill her after Seifer runs away  
Ultimecia enters Rinoa and -- cue Miss Ellone!  
She sends them both into the past, then only brings back Rin  
Then the thing we know as Time Compression starts to begin  
You fight a bunch of sorceresses, then you finally meet  
The one named Ultimecia perched in a lofty seat  
"SeeD...SeeD! Kurse all SeeDs!!" she cackles and she taunts  
But then you off her and her GF, Griever, like you want  
And after a bunch of confusing stuff that now will go amiss  
The game ends by us seeing Rinoa and Squall kiss 

disclaimer:.   
characters not by me, but by squaresoft. squaresoft and final fantasy viii (c) square et al. 


End file.
